1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to cross-linking polymers and, particularly, polymer modified asphalt using an anhydrous cross-linking agent that is liquid at ambient temperatures.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,322 Maldonado et al. teaches that elemental sulfur may be used to cross-link styrene diene block copolymers. Maldonado et al. does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,019 by Gerard Kraus teaches that sulfur with hydrogenated rubber copolymer exhibit improved temperature viscosity stability and improved tensile properties. This invention does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,215 by Sadashige Okada teaches that asphalt/epoxy resin coating composition compatibility is improved by the addition of and reacting alkylphenol-formaldehyde resin with arylsulfonic acid catalyst. This work does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,313 by Hagenbach et al. teaches that organically bound polysulfides may be used in combination with asphalt, process oils from refining of crude oil or coal, vegetable oils and styrene conjugated diene copolymers of between 70,000 and 200,000 molecular weight units to form a mother solution. This mother solution is used in combination with asphalt and polymers to create a cross-linked polymer modified asphalt. This patent does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,222 by Hagenbach et al. teaches a continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,313 wherein the objective of these works was to eliminate the use of solid and or elemental sulfur from use in a bitumen polymer composition. This patent does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,373 to Moran relates to acidulation of asphalt followed by the addition of polymers and bubbling an oxygen-containing gas through the mixture. This patent does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,123 to Moran teaches that mineral acids in combination with various polymers in asphalt will improve the stability of the resulting product. The preferred acid is phosphoric acid. This patent does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,055 by Moran teaches improved product storage stability by the use of inorganic acid pretreatment of asphalt followed by the addition or incorporation of a polymer into said pretreated asphalt. The preferred acid is phosphoric acid. Moran does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,361 by Doung et al. teaches the use of the Group VIA element Selenium may be substituted for the Group VIA element Sulfur in reacting and processing natural or synthetic rubber or waste tires or tubes. Doung does not does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,710 by Krivohlavek teaches the use of reactive phenol-aldehyde resin or combinations of these resins with elemental sulfur may be used to create a reaction between pre-dispersed polymers and asphalt. This patent does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,203 by Cheng et al. relates to improving compatibility of random vinyl substituted aromatic/C4–C6 conjugated diolefin polymer/asphalt mixtures by modifying the polymer with epoxy or glycidyls, carboxyl, amine or ester functionality. Cheng et al. does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,132 by Kluttz et al. examined the art of using poly-phenol tar bottoms to improve asphalt. The asphalt may have various polymers blended or incorporated therein and may have the poly-phenol added either before, during or pre-blended with the polymer or after the addition of polymer(s). It is not made clear as to whether these phenol tar bottoms are liquid or made liquid by blending or dissolving in a compatible liquid for ease of use. Kluttz et al. do not teach that the phenol tar bottoms are reacted. Rather Kluttz et al. teach that the phenol tar bottoms are blended. Further, this art does not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,598 to Krivohlavek et al. teaches that accelerators that are active below 100° C. may vulcanize bitumen/polymer compositions. The inventors do not discuss the combination of polysulfides and or liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA Elements of the Periodic Table of Elements as a cross-linking agent or compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,095 to Planche, et al. teaches that olefinic polymers having epoxy or carboxyl groups which are blended and made homogeneous with asphalt are further reacted by incorporation of an acid additive. These polymers may be reacted with sulfur either before, during or after the addition of an acid additive. The preferred epoxy group is a glycidyl group while the preferred acid additive is phosphoric. There is no art taught concerning the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,418 to Defoor, et al. teaches that sulfur in combination with sulfur-containing derivatives which may or may not contain Zinc, Barium or Copper, plus an organic alkali such as an organic amine will improve the properties of a polymer modified asphalt. There is no art taught of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,029 by Baumgardner et al. describes system and methods for combining mineral acid and polymer additives in an asphalt composition. Baumgardner et al. teaches that mineral acid widens the temperature range in which satisfactory performance for polymer asphalt compositions may perform. The preferred mineral acid is phosphoric acid. In this art, mineral acid is the primary reactant. Baumgardner et al. do not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,404 to Planche et al. teaches that elastomers and plastomers may be combined with at least one olefinic polymer containing epoxy or glycidyl or carboxyl groups. Planche et al. do not teach the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,926 by Engber et al. teach that a mineral acid, an electron pair acceptor acid and a low molecular weight organic acid (phosphoric acid preferred) promote chemical binding between an asphalt and available epoxy (glycidyl preferred) groups of a copolymer. Not taught is the art of lower molecular weight liquid at ambient temperature polymers in combination with Group VIA elements of the Periodic Table of Elements and optionally with polysulfides or phenols that may be in combination with natural oils or process oils from crude oil.